Distant Hearts
by AlexMontgomery
Summary: Deemed a failure, Dovxi did the only thing she could think of, and ran. But she's not alone, after meeting a boy called Rush, and his friends. All like her, trying to find a place in a sea of stars. However, two figures from the past may force Dovxi to find that place sooner than she hoped. Rated - T


**Authors Note:** So, this is a spin-off to my main Kingdom Hearts series Door to Series. Yeah, I seriously call it that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or the Walt Disney Cooperation.

* * *

**Chapter One  
****Escape**

Dovxi collapsed onto her knees, Xeonno was beginning to get too heavy for her. They were in a twilit town. "Sorry," Dovxi said, slumping Xeonno off her shoulders. "But they'll find us faster if we're together. I'm not going to be terminated."

She looked back down at the unconscious boy on the ground. She mimicked his previous movements, and extended one arm. A dark corridor appeared. Dovxi looked back once more at Xeonno, and stepped into the corridor.

_**Four Days Ago**_

Vexen rarely ever found himself distracted. Not when his experiments were involved. Not when it came to the Replica Program. These three replicas were no exception. No. _i_ had some very good readings, odds were it would be able to act independently within a few days. Void and Noone raised a few concerns. It wouldn't have been completely unusual, given their source of memories.

At least, he was sure it was their memories. The Superior retrieved both samples during a very… _less than ideal condition _for both hearts involved. One was still in a comatose state, without her heart. And the other's body was adjusting to the separation.

It was not like the case of Sora and Kairi where it was only a couple of weeks at most. Noone's source had a heart not her own there for most of their lives. It could effect Noone's development. There was a high chance he wouldn't do what they had wished.

Well, there was no guarantee for all three of them, really. The only thing that could confirm that, would be placing them out in the field.

Still, the Chilly Academic continued his word on the three memory pods. Each one carried a figure that looked like humanoid teenagers. Two resembled young women, the third, a young man.

The door behind him opened, followed suite by the sounds of footfalls. "How are they coming along?" asked Xemnas.

"Void is ready for the field," Vexen said. "No. _i_ should be ready in a few more days. Sadly, I cannot seem to pinpoint Noone's development."

"So long as Void is able to replicate Yue's heart-"

"That's the problem with her. Yue _didn't_ have her heart at the time."

"But the only way to see if it was a success or not, is to observe Void, correct?"

Vexen was hesitant. "Yes. I've programmed Void rather differently than No. _i_ and Noone. Void is programmed with certain knowledge it should be able to speak on it's own, and retain knowledge. The other two will behave and learn much like Roxas does now."

"Good," Xemnas nodded. "If Void… Dovxi, is ready, I will take it back to the castle for observation."

"Very well," Number IV nodded. "If Void really has replicated the fragment hosts heart, we should know fully well within a few days."

* * *

Dovxi.

They said that was her name. They also said they had great expectations for her. Was that why they kept her in a room without windows? A room that was always locked? Is that how others treated people with great expectations?

Two days, at best guess. That was how long Dovxi was in this room. The room was only spacious because there wasn't much in there. A bed, and a shelf packed with books. Obviously they wanted her to read them. Dovxi was frightened though. Maybe reading would help calm her down.

Upon closer inspection, Dovxi found that none of the titles really stood out to her. All of them were either theory's of the heart, tactical strategy, magic, or fighting. Wait, magic? Maybe she could learn magic, and get out of here. So, Dovxi grabbed a few books on magic from the shelf, and sat back on the bed.

Two days ago she was brought into this room by a hooded figure. They told her, her name, the expectations they had, and that someone would check up on her soon enough. That was all she was told. Every couple of hours, on the dot, someone would check on her, then they were gone as quickly as they came.

Dovxi eventually found what she was looking for. How to cast basic spells. Channeling the elements, and natural energy. Though, according to the books, there did exist special orbs that could help. But those orbs were kind of rare, and the person still needed to work on the magic themselves.

By the time one of the guys in the coat came in Dovxi had scorched a couple of books, ice on the floor, books scattered, and scorch marks on the ceiling. Dovxi actually flinched when the man in the coat walked in. Their hood was up, obscuring their face, so she couldn't tell what was going on in their head. "What is all this?" she heard.

Suddenly, she was afraid she had done something wrong. "I-I was…" she stuttered. "I was working… on magic…"

"On your own?" the person asked. Dovxi nodded in response. "Very good."

* * *

Vexen wrote down his observations in his log. Dovxi would need to be kept a closer eye on, however. Yes, it was good that she was learning on her own, but it was that independency that would prove troublesome in the future. It was a double-edged sword, really. What was better, having a puppet that could grow on their own, learn on their own, or gain too much independence and rebel against their purpose?

Sadly, Dovxi was programmed that way. They needed the power of Kingdom Hearts her original has. They need it on hand when Numbers XIII and XV collect enough hearts, as there was no telling when hat would be.

Vexen hypothesized with the fragment hosts memory, perhaps they could create a synthetic copy of the piece, much like their own Kingdom Hearts would be. Thus, Dovxi came into being. However, Vexen did take into consideration that, when the Superior got the hosts memory sample, the host was comatose without a heart.

He understood why then was the best moment to get a memory sample. After her heart was returned to her, the hosts body was frail after years of immobility. There was no way anyone would allow her to leave their side. Of course there was also the fact that the Superiors' other half needed her. Whether he succeeded or failed, it did not matter.

So long as Dovxi would replicate what they wanted, and No. _i_ and Xeonno gained ability to use the Keyblade, they would be set. But there were many ways for the Replica Program to fail. Up until now, most of his tries _had_ failed. So much was riding on this.

* * *

Over the next few days Dovxi picked up a pattern after the hooded man. Every hour and a half he, or someone else it was hard to tell, would come back to check up on her. So, the next day, after reading up on tactics, Dovxi had a pretty good idea on how to sneak out of her room. She could see what lied outside her walls.

She wanted very, very much to see what was outside her room. Find a proper place to work on her magic in a more spacious area. Maybe meet the people outside. How was it, that only a few days in here, and she yearned for the outside this much?

Dovxi tore out a few pages from a manual she found. There was a weird gray shape on the cover and that read _'So You Just Became an Empty Shell?'_

She took the pages, and folded them together a couple of times. Her plan was pretty simple. The layers of paper should keep the door open before it could close all the way. If she could just slip it in between the doorframe without being noticed, she could get out. It was almost time for someone to check on her. Usually it was just to check on her, or give her food or water.

Grabbing one of the books, Dovxi sat beside the door, right in front of the bookshelf, and pretended to read. The door opened soon after, a slimmer figure walked in. Much like the other guy, or guys, their hood was up. They looked from Dovxi on the floor, to the books on her bed. "You can read, but you can't do anything yourself?" they asked, the voice was clearly female.

Dovxi shrugged. She placed one hand on the floor, sliding the folded paper into the doorway. The lady shook her head. She walked out the door, closing it on the wad of paper. Quickly getting onto her knees, Dovxi grasped the doorknob, and pulled. The door opened. It actually worked!

She waited a few minutes before sneaking out of the room. She left the paper in the door frame and hurried down the hallways. This place was so big, why did they lock her up like that?

But, this place was also quite, very, very quiet. She noticed a door that was open a crack. As quietly as possible, she hurried up to the door, and took a peek inside. There were two figures inside, a tall man with silver-grey hair, and a man with long, platinum blonde hair. They both stood in front of a tube with a boy inside. "Any progress?" the silver haired man asked.

"I'm afraid not," the blonde man replied. Dovxi recognized it instantly. This was the man who usually checked on her. "Xeonno's readings should be identical to No. _i_'s. However, I cannot determine if there was a flaw while creating him, or if there was something wrong with the sample you provided."

The silvery haired guy thought for a moment. "What are the odds of Xeonno using the Keyblade?"

"Undetermined. With readings like this, it'd be a wonder if he could."

"Chalk it up to a failure then. Dovxi had hardly shown any sign's of power like we had hoped. Both Xeonno and Dovxi will have to be arranged for immediate termination for the both of them. We cannot bother with a couple of failures."

Dovxi suddenly felt cold. Termination? As in they were going to kill her and this Xeonno? Why? Why did they even bring her here then?

She had to leave. She had to get this Xeonno, and get out of here.

* * *

Dovxi did not have a plan. At all. She didn't know anything about this place she was being kept in, or about the outside world. Which seemed odd to her, this was stuff she should have known. Ultimately, Dovxi chalked it up to an accident before she woke up the other day.

She snuck out of the room, and to the room where Xeonno was being kept. There was a panel below his tube. The panel had a large screen, flashing buttons, and a printer. But nothing that read _'Press here to release Xeonno.' _Unable to think of anything else, Dovxi began to use what little magic she learned to smash the tube.

The green fluid, and Xeonno seeped out onto the floor. "Xeonno," Dovxi said, shaking his shoulder. Xeonno was bare. His hair was long, and ginger. "Hold on, I'm going to get some clothes, quickly."

The boy rolled onto his side, and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. What did that girl call him? Xeonno? "I don't have time to explain," Dovxi said, handing a set of black clothing, a coat, and boots. "But we need to get out of here. Right now."

"Who… are you?" Xeonno forced out.

"They called me Dovxi," the blue haired girl explained. "I don't know if that's my real name or not. Please, we need to go!"

Nodding, Xeonno hurried to put the clothes on. When he finished by zipping up the coat, Dovxi grabbed his hand, and they ran though the castle halls. They were suddenly blocked by a row of strange creatures. They were skinny, almost humanoid, and never seemed to stand still. They're were voices behind the two. "No…" Dovxi whispered. "If they find us, they'll…"

Xeonno extended one hand to the side. A corridor appeared by the wall. "This way…" he said stumbling slightly. "We can…"

He swooned. "Okay," Dovix said, half-carrying, half-dragging Xeonno through the corridor.

* * *

Xemnas sat on his throne with Xigbar, Vexen, and Saix in their own respective seats. "Would someone please explain to me how this happened?" he asked.

"Don't look at me," Xigbar said. He held his hands up in defense. "I'm not the one who botched his own creations."

"Botched?!" Vexen shot back. "I was under the impression this was what we wanted from Dovxi!"

"We wanted it to replicated Yue's power," Saix said coolly. "Not run off with another failure."

"Two outta three turn out a failure," said Xigbar. "Nice track record there, Vex."

"Yes," Saix agreed. "Can't wait to see how well Number XIV turns out."

"That's enough," Xemnas said before Vexen could argue. "I want Dovxi found as soon as possible. We may have further use for her."

"Understood," said Number VIII nodded. "And Xeonno?"

"Let's see how he fairs in the outside world. He might meet destiny's embrace later on down the road to twilight."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I feel like I somehow shot myself in the foot with this first chapter…


End file.
